Assiduous Atrophos
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga She was the reason why he had been placed in Purgatory. It was time to repay her. PAIRING: Heat x Argilla. WARNING: AU, LANGUAGE, LIGHT VIOLENCE, NONCON LEMON, LEMON, SADISM.
1. All Seeing Eye

**Assiduous Atrophos**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All belongs to ATLUS USA. **

**A/N: A nasty idea I had in mind. I just had to write it; it had been nagging me to do it, so I did. It was supposed to be a oneshot…but oh well. Here we are. **

**NOTE: **

**The Junkyard here is Purgatory; my idea of the Roman Catholic Purgatory. A mixture of the purgatory in the game and my idea of Purgatory. The plot, though, has nothing to do with the game. There are no ATMA and no Cyber Shaman. It's just about people's feelings about being trapped in Purgatory.**

**WARNING: AU, OOC, SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS, LANGUAGE, ANGST**

**Chapter 1: All Seeing Eye**

He gasped, out of breath, with sweat bathing his entire body as he sat up abruptly, his peaceful sleep disturbed.

No. That was a mistake.

He didn't sleep. He didn't dream. He was having a nightmare.

He swung his legs to the side of the bed, his red eyes glowing dangerously. He had had the same nightmare…

He closed his eyes and wished he hadn't. There, within, he had seen her face…

"_Why…?" _

That was what he would ask, over and over, within the dream.

There, within, he would find himself splayed on the floor on his stomach, bleeding profusely…And from the distance, he could hear…a cackle.

He remembered turning his head to the side then, wanting to know who it was that had dealt him this abysmal fate.

And there…his eyes met hers…

And then, he would ask, "why…"

His question…no matter how many times he had asked it, he now realized, would never be answered.

He growled and without further thoughts, donned on his uniform. A few moments later, he found himself outside…alone.

He looked at the night sky and let out an angry and trembling breath and asked, "Why…?"

Yes; he was asking why.

He was asking the gods…the deities…or any supernatural entities up there who might be listening to his pathetic pleas.

Why.

Why had he been thrown in there; in Purgatory?

Why?

What had he done that he had been judged so mercilessly…? Was it really that unforgivable…?

Why was he suffering from this disease? Within each passing day, he could feel himself fade away…little by little…He was diminishing…

He was suffering from continuous deterioration…this assiduous atrophy…and he didn't know why…His sanity was slipping away…as well, wasn't it…?

Why…?

There were so many things that he wanted to know…But there was no one there…No answer his questions. There was no one there to hear his pleas…

He knew that there was God. But…did God know that he existed? Did He hear his pleas?

Well, the fact that he was there, still living a miserable and dull life at the Junkyard was answer enough. He closed his eyes as the rain met his face…He had been there, almost a few minutes, completely exposed to the elements, but he cared not.

He knew that this was something that he needed to do.

He just couldn't take it anymore…He just wanted to let the sky know that he existed. This was a burden that he needed to be taken out from his chest.

"_Why?"_

He abruptly opened his eyes.

He suddenly narrowed them. Yes. He remembered it a bit clearer now. It had been her. That woman. She was the cause of all of this, wasn't she?

Heat clenched his hands into fists and his chest tightened, rejecting the oxygen from the air that he had just breathed in.

Yes…

Just before his eyes had closed for the last time; just before he had succumbed to the call of death, it had been her face that he had gazed upon…

Her hazel eyes…

He frowned; she didn't have hazel eyes anymore…

No.

Now…she had bright pink eyes…

Yes…She was there. She was there at the Junkyard with them…With him…near him. She had always been near him…and not once did he feel anything for her. He had always regarded her as anther useless individual…

But now that her identity had been divulged and revealed to him at last…he knew that he had to pay her his respects…

She was the cause of why he had been transported at Purgatory, wasn't she? Up to how long would God punish them this way…? The answer to that, he didn't know…

He glared at the sky once more; he may not know when God would appear and judge them, but he certainly knew what to do in order to pass the time.

He looked at the walls of the buildings in front of him. He then turned around and went inside. Once he was within his room once more, he carefully stripped himself and wiped himself dry. And then, as he wrapped his white towel around his waist, he sat on his bed and began to think once more.

His thoughts again fell to his female "comrade".

He sneered at that. Comrade?

No; she wasn't a comrade…She was his betrayer…She was the one who had killed him. She was the one that had been the cause for his eternal damnation.

He suddenly smirked as he imagined her. He nodded in appreciation. Cleary she had a body that had served as the envy of many other women…and the desire of many men…

But such desire had been taken from them…Yes; that was the original punishment of God. But not anymore. For if it was, then, he wouldn't be feeling the way he did about her.

No. He definitely felt desire for her.

He grinned evilly.

Just as she had given him a life in purgatory…He would give her a life in hell.

xxxxx

Heat had not been able to sleep ever since his dream had woken him. He now sat at the mess hall, drinking his cup of coffee calmly. His eyes were narrowed as he continued to ponder over his dream.

He hated her.

He sighed and closed his eyes. His head hurt and his eyes did too. He knew that they were bloodshot…

But he really couldn't afford to not participate in the drills…He was glad that that was over. But now, he had been overwhelmed with the extreme fatigue.

He groaned. He really shouldn't…

"Hey Heat. Mind if I seat here?" a female voice asked.

He stiffened. It was…

He turned and saw her. Pink met red. He shrugged his shoulders, "No. Go ahead."

He crossed his arms, not letting her presence irk him. Oh, but it did irk him. Even if no words were exchanged between them, he had let every sound that she had made, loud or minute, enter his ears.

He was intent in watching her. Her breathing was calm and she was silent. Aa…a true soldier. Why was she here in the first place? She knew him. She knew that he did not like having company so early in the morning…but still, she had persisted and had asked to sit. Why?

There was no doubt that he hated her. He hated her guts…her presence…Her everything. But he could not do anything about it…

At least. Not yet.

"Hey. You alright?"

"I'm fine." he gruffly answered.

She giggled, "Same old grouch eh?"

He raised an eyebrow; a grouch…? Same old…grouch? He was getting irritated. Can't she just…leave him alone?

"I'll see you at the Strategy Room Heat. Thanks for letting me sit."

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes and watched her leave. He looked at the empty mug beside him, in front of where she used to sit. She was a quick drinker.

That afternoon, they had met once more. He looked at the sky. He sneered at its assiduously raining state, "You just love riling me, don't you?" he asked bitterly, his query directed at God.

"Hey Heat. You and I are scheduled for a weapon's check at Warehouse 17 at 1800 hours." Argilla said firmly, a small smile in her face.

He nodded, "I'll be there."

With that, he removed himself from her presence.

xxxxx

He was angry. Why was she doing that? Why was she doing the things she did? Why did she say the things she had said? Was it to get close to him?

And if it was, for what purpose?

Their assignment at the warehouse had been a cinch. But he didn't like it. He didn't like spending time with her like that.

She was vexing him to no end. Her voice…her silky voice was so alluring that he knew that it was false; it was there…to serve as another test. Would he fall for her spell like he did in his past life? Or would he be wiser and rebuff her?

He chose the latter.

Was she trying to seduce him? Was she trying to gain his friendship…? He sneered at that.

Before, he was indifferent towards her. After all, she was another useless individual in their team…He cared not for her presence. Although they had done everything in coordinated motion, team spirit was not something that he felt for the woman.

But at least, he could say that he did not loathe her…

However…

All changed when he learnt the truth.

Whereby before he was indifferent towards her, now he abhorred her. How could he continue to coordinate with her when he realized that she was his murderer…? No. There was no way at all…

She was the reason he was there.

Now, there was only hate. His heart burned and his chest tightened. Tomorrow…Tomorrow it would all change.

xxxxx

Argilla moaned painfully as she clutched her head in pain.

"W-what happened…?" she asked groggily.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked around. All was dark.

Where was she…?

She couldn't remember much of what happened. All that she remembered was that she was returning to her room after her training exercises…

She was planning on grabbing an early dinner with the guys and then…Suddenly someone had hit her quite powerfully at the back of her head, knocking her unconscious.

She shivered a bit as she felt quite cold. She hugged herself and gasped as she felt her own bare skin.

She had been stripped.

But thankfully, not completely.

She still had her black bra and panties on.

But still, that was beside the point. By now, she had realized that she had been abducted…and was taken hostage. Her throat suddenly felt dry and cold sweat began to form on her skin.

Who was it that did this to her…?

And for what purpose…?

At that moment, she felt something metallic and cold stuck on her ankle. She felt her way towards it and growled as she realized that it was a shackle. She tentatively kicked openly, wanting to test it.

It was strong.

She frowned; she didn't know if she would be able to yank it from the wall or slip her foot through it.

She suddenly stood up as the door to her cell had opened. The light from the outside nearly blinded her that she had to close one of her eyes and shielded the other with the back of her hand.

She heard a chuckle.

She blinked and saw the silhouette of a man.

She glared at him, resisting the urge to cover herself, or at least, try to. "Who are you?" she asked calmly. Although she felt unnerved and totally mortified at him seeing her in her undressed state, her hands remained at her sides, not giving in to her desire to hide her private parts from her captor's eyes.

She wanted to but she shouldn't. If she did, she would be showing weakness. And at these sorts of situations, it was one of those things that would worsen them.

She should remain ever steadfast; unwavering and strong.

"…"

He said nothing but just continued to stare at her. She blinked, "Tell me what you want."

Again, the man said nothing.

The man, after staring at her for a few more seconds, turned away and began to walk away.

"Wait!" she yelled. But nothing…

He had already gone.

She could feel her self-confidence and optimism go out with the light as she found herself, once more in complete darkness…

She cursed and there immediately set to work to free herself.

xxxxx

Heat looked at her from the control room. He had installed a small camera in that room. She would never know where it was. And if she had somehow come to know of it, she'd never get to it…

He recalled back as to how it all came to be.

He had hidden himself with her room and had waited for her…It had all been easy…Her place to stay had been prepared days before…

He had picked up a small ring along their travels through the wasteland…It was a ring with a blue jewel in the middle. At first he had wondered at what it might do but soon, he had realized that it had permitted access to places that had been sealed with supernatural powers.

It had the power to nullify and reapply the power of blue walls.

He had been lucky that the western part of Muladhara was falling apart…There were many sealed rooms within that no one would dare venture into.

He had delved deep within that place…and there selected the place where his "beloved" would spend her days and nights in.

He had selected the most remote one of course. The one behind the blue wall.

And then, after that, he had prepared everything…

And when she had entered her room, he had been lying in wait.

The rest was easy…He had carried her off and had placed her in her new room. He remembered himself shaking in desire as he beheld her helpless form in his arms. She was unconscious and her chest was heaving up and down delectably in front of his face. He looked down then, looking at her legs…

They peeked seductively from the skirt that she wore and there he found himself laughing.

What was she wearing and why?

He shook his head.

He had stripped her bare then. But not completely…

No…

Not yet.

First, he wanted her to feel fear. He wanted her to feel what it was like to be sucked from the world that she knew only to be hurled at another that was completely alien to her. He wanted her to feel what it was like to be watched by an entity that she couldn't possibly identify…

He wanted her to wallow in the feeling of helplessness and despair as she begin to realize with each passing day that her hopes of getting free would be impossible.

He wanted her to feel vulnerable…weak…unprotected…naked.

He wanted her to know what it was like to feel frightened…like a caged animal that had been condemned for death…never knowing when her time would be up…waking up each morning or night, feeling only utter fright. He wanted her heart to race in dread and anticipation knowing that her life was in his hands…He whose face she would not know…

He whose face she would never came to lay eyes upon…

He wanted her to suffer…

He wanted to break her. He wanted to shatter everything that she had stood for; her courage…her fortitude…her pride…

He wanted to take all of that away from her.

He wanted her to feel powerlessness.

To feel utter despair at realizing that her fate had been sealed unfairly…unjustly…

Just as his had been…by her.

He narrowed his eyes at that.

That was why he wouldn't take her…not yet. He wanted her to almost die with nervousness and trepidation. He knew how the standard female mind worked. Their bodies were one of their most treasured possessions…and being taken so savagely by a man was one of their worst nightmares.

Even hers.

She may be a soldier…but without her armor, her rifle…her uniform…she was just a woman. A naked woman in front of him.

He knew that she would feel utter nervousness within each given day, thinking whether or not this day may be her last.

Aa…to see her writhe in pain like that.

That would bring him absolute pleasure.

And it would be her suffering that would make living in this Purgatory bearable.

He looked into the monitor again and with the night-vision camera, he was able to know what it was she was doing. He chuckled deeply within his throat, seeing how she was futilely attempting to free herself from the shackle.

Aa…

He shook his head. She would come to know, in a while, that it was useless…

He smirked as that moment had arrived and there, he saw her beginning to get angry. He watched with curious eyes as she stood up, with her tiny hands clenched tightly.

He listened in utter amusement and amazement as she shouted and cursed…daring her captor to come and speak to her.

Standard response…that was.

"Come on Argilla…You can do better than that…"

But still, no matter how provocative she would become, he would not leave his perch. He would continue to watch her…He would continue to patiently wait until the very essence of humanity began to ebb away from her…reducing her into nothingness.

Within each passing day…she would continue to fade away…

Aa…he wanted to see that.

"I'll be here Argilla. I'll be right here."

xxxxx


	2. To Pit of Insanity

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1. **

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, ANGST**

**Chapter 2: To the Pit of Insanity **

Argilla, knowing that there would be no response, wasted no time and quickly reacquainted herself with the cell in which she was imprisoned.

She stood, ignoring the cold air within and pressed her palms on the wall, feeling her way within.

'Hmph…' she thought, narrowing her eyes in the dark, 'There has to be something in here…Like…a shaft…or something!'

She walked along the wall, feeling for anything but found nothing. She gritted her teeth in further frustration as she felt herself being restrained. The shackle had prohibited her from going any further.

She cursed, "Damn!"

She was only permitted a foot or two before being held forcefully back. Feeling her irritation rise, she knelt down and pulled at the chain as hard as she could to no avail. She snarled and didn't give up. She tried again and again.

But like the first time, there was no result. The chain was strong. It was probably a new one. She gritted her teeth. What did this person want with her?

She shook her head again and then resumed her inspection of the cell.

xxxxx

Heat chuckled as he watched her. She was so cute…

'Cute…?' he asked himself.

No.

She wasn't cute.

She was beautiful…

She was a goddess…And it was he who was going to clip her angelic wings…and strip her of her majestic regalia…

He looked at her as she tried in vain to pull the chain off the wall. He laughed with utter amusement as he watched her touch every bit of the cell that she could, as far as her shackle would allow, and felt for something, anything within the cell that could help her escape.

Splinters of wood…a pin…paper…anything.

He knew how her mind worked. After all, he had been trained in the same fashion as well. They were to use everything around them. They were to be resourceful.

Because of that, he had cleaned the entire cell inside and out. Not a speck of dust could be found within. The shaft was too small for her to crawl into and it was on the ceiling…Not that she could reach it anyway…

The bars on that shaft, if by some miracle she managed to free herself from the shackle, were solid steel. And it was bolted.

He groaned as an electrical jolt surged within his whole body as he continued to watch her almost nude body writhe in frustration within the cell…

He licked his lips. Enticing.

xxxxx

Argilla sat, pressing her back against the wall. Her legs were bent and were pressed against her chest, her bent arms resting atop her knees. She then rested her forehead on her arms, thinking.

'That sadistic bastard…' she thought angrily.

She had been in that empty cold cell for nearly a week now…

And no.

She had not received anything from her captor. He had not even given her a drop of water. No; it was a standard starvation test.

She snorted; she had endured harsher conditions than this. If this bastard thought that she would just give up and die because of starvation, then he had another thing coming!

But one thing did make her feel strange about her captor.

He had not once entered her cell.

She would always feel him right outside her door. And when she would see him, only his hooded silhouette could be seen. Nothing more.

He had not spoken a single word to her…And that was what made her wonder all the more. Who was this man? What did he want…?

With the way he was treating her, she was beginning to think that whatever the issue was being addressed was serious and personal.

This person, whoever he or she may be…hated her.

She could feel her hair stand on one end every time that she would feel his presence. She didn't know how, but she just knew whenever he was near…And there, he would just watch her…

She shrugged her shoulders; he could watch her all he wanted. She couldn't care any less. If he didn't feel like talking, then, neither did she.

She closed her eyes…

A week.

She had been missing for a week now. She sighed; they wouldn't even begin to look for her. No. She had been scheduled for a solo mission…

That would last for two weeks…

That meant that it would take another week until they would realize that she had disappeared.

She then blinked; she knew that she was still in Muladhara. There was no way that she was within another city. There was just no way that one member of another tribe could infiltrate their base and abduct a person. There was no way at all.

If she didn't know any better, she would say that she was within the sealed caverns of Muladhara. She had to give her captor some credit though.

Those caverns were perilous and were a challenge to get into…

Not only did he manage to navigate and get within, but he had also managed to create a little "stronghold" for himself.

She snorted again; if she ever met him, she would give him a piece of her mind. Feeling her anger rise, she immediately stood on up and yelled, "I know you can hear me you bastard! Why don't you just stop acting like such a faggot and face me bitch?!" she yelled angrily, knowing fully that he would never answer back.

No. But still, she wanted him to know what it was she thought.

She looked left and right, her eyes completely adjusted to the darkness. She knew her room inside and out now. There was nothing in it that could help her escape. Her captor had made sure of that. He had probably cleaned the room first.

"Pussy!!" she yelled to her captor.

No.

She was a soldier.

She would not yield so easily.

xxxxx

Heat watched his captive intently. He was amused, to say the least. He wasn't surprised though. She had gone an entire week without food or water. He could tell that she was freezing cold and was probably ill…but she didn't act like it.

She still wore her strong façade but he knew what it really was she was feeling. She was getting agitated. But she was a soldier after all…a member of their elite team. Hence, he was quite aware of her capabilities…and her limitations.

It wouldn't be long now. It wouldn't be long now until she broke. Yes. She had been trained to endure physical torture…even psychological torture…but not emotional torture. No. What he was going to make her experience would be something that only she could understand. It was something that was just between him…and her.

He chuckled. He was really enjoying himself…He had kept a beautiful pet all for himself. No one would be able to lay eyes upon her the way he would…

And as he continued to watch her, watch every bit of her mannerisms…he would begin to heat up, his body rising in temperature.

His breathing would become labored as his whole countenance would suddenly jolt up, awake…Fully awake and fully attentive…

He wanted her…

Badly…

He licked his lips…

She looked so delectable…so helpless…

'Like a mouse in a maze…'

He chuckled again…No…Not a mouse…He preferred to think of her as…a cute and fluffy pink bunny. Yes, that suited her better, he reckoned.

'Don't hurt yourself little one…' he thought as she continued to yell and curse, yanking her chain.

Up to how long would she be able to keep her strength up…? Another week without food and water perhaps…?

He would like to test that theory…however…

She wouldn't last very long if he continued to keep her this way…

Her beauty would fade.

He didn't want that.

He wanted her beauty to be in tact, so that when he finally broke her, it would be all the more meaningful. He wanted to be the one to tarnish and mar that beauty…To destroy it; to transfigure it into something so vile…so wretched.

And so, he stood and descended down to her cell.

Bitches needed to be fed too.

xxxxx

Argilla shivered and shook slightly. The air was cold…She hugged herself, feeling a bit angry. When would her captor come and speak to her!?

She shook her head…

She was beginning to think that this was a game to him.

'A game of cat and mouse…'

She knew that he was watching her. He was probably watching her every move…She narrowed her eyes in the darkness; whoever this person was, was very sick.

'The bastard's sick in the head!' she cursed inwardly, cursing her dumb luck for attracting such attention from such a foul being.

This person, she deduced, enjoyed watching her…

She was being kept like a lab-rat; intently gazing at her reactions to different stimuli that he would provide…

'Sadistic prick…' she thought, shaking her head. 'Not to mention…a pervert! Great…' Argilla thought as she rolled her eyes, 'I have a sick, sadistic pervert in my hands…This is just great.'

She was thrown from her reverie as the doors to her cell opened. She closed her eyes as she saw the blinding light once more. She heard a dragging noise. It was the sound of metal against metal.

A moment later, all had grown dark once more.

She opened her eyes and wondered what it was the slimy bastard had slipped in her cell. She crawled on the floor, slowly feeling her way in the dark. A moment later, she touched something metallic. Her fingers, careful, were able to glaze over the objects.

She blinked and arched an eyebrow.

'Starvation rations…' she told herself.

So, this person wasn't just intent on killing her. He was enjoying this wasn't he? He was going to keep her alive…but just barely…

She shrugged her shoulders. The proud side of her did not wish to the take the food that he had given her, but on the other hand, she felt that she needed to.

She needed strength when she would finally meet him.

And somewhere within her gut, she knew that she would meet him. He would reveal himself to her when the time was right.

Right now, he was merely drawing suspense from her.

She rolled her eyes at that, 'That's…really lame.'

xxxxx

Another week had passed and Argilla sat there, shaking like a leaf. He still had not spoken to her but she had been fed at least twice within that week. She was beginning to feel a bit weary…and anxious.

She would just close her eyes tightly, imagining that she was elsewhere…

Because if she didn't, she felt as though that the four walls of her cell were closing in on her…

She didn't want to sniff or sob because that would bring her captor pleasure. But as the days continued on and on, she began to wonder…would she be saved…?

Would her comrades be looking for her…? Even if she had been scheduled for a covert operation, they would expect weekly reports…right?

She let out a staggering breath as the growing despair and the chilling cold seeped even deeper within her skin.

Or had they simply…forgotten all about her…?

She shook her head, 'No…! Of course not! They're looking for me…! I…I just know it!' she thought with defiant vigor.

They would look for her…

They would.

Won't they?

xxxxx

Heat was cackling. Aa…she was beginning to fade. He could tell.

She was probably missing the outside world by now…She was probably missing them…her comrades. He laughed at that; how ironic that she would be missing him…Him, one of her so-called comrades who turned out to be none other than her captor.

He shook his head; he could keep her there forever…but she would get ill.

He brought his fingers to his chin and thought. Well…there were…the other rooms…but…He deemed that she had not been ready enough to be in them. But…with the way things were going…

'No! Things weren't supposed to be comfortable for her! It's supposed to be…difficult!'

He had been intently watching her the last week. He had marveled at the strength of her will; of her mind. But of course, how long would it last…?

There, whenever he would watch her sleep, he would have half the mind to go over to where she was and force her to be his…But he would never act upon it…

Never.

He would force himself to just…sit there and watch.

If he did force her…then, he would only be carrying out her expectations. And he didn't want that. He didn't want to prove her right. She was wrong! She had been wrong in everything that she had ever done!

He glared deeper, his eyes narrowing into slits as he recalled his last dream of her. He had remembered more about their lives together…she and he.

Yes.

She had been a part of his life…

She wasn't just his killer…

She was…

'She was mine…' he told himself malevolently.

His hands clenched themselves into fists and he gritted his teeth as he continued to look at her through the monitor while still remembering their past lives.

She had been his in that life.

'Her crime…isn't just murder…' he thought knowingly, realizing why it was she was there in Purgatory.

She had committed a heinous crime. The crime of betrayal.

His red eyes burned with lividness. She had betrayed him, hadn't she? He shook his head. He had probably found out about her transgression; that was why she had killed him…Wasn't it?

He could feel his body aching…wanting to burst and destroy everything in sight. Now…he hated her even more.

Heat flicked the switch for the monitor and shut off the image in front of him. He didn't want to see her. He didn't want to hear her breathing…

Two weeks of watching her…He didn't even touch her or speak to her and already he began to feel the way he did towards her.

And what exactly did he feel…?

He loved her.

He buried his face in his hands. He loved everything about her…Only now did he realize it.

Each time that they would be paired together for a mission, he would look out for her…He would begin to heat up when she was near but he didn't know why. Now, he knew why. It had been his desire and love for her buried within his soul calling out to him, beckoning for him to realize it…

But because of God's curse…he felt no such desire…

Until now.

Now, they had awakened to these strange sensations…

And he wondered; did she feel that too…?

Did she realize that she belonged to him rightfully?

Did she realize that she had betrayed him? Committed against him that most foulest of crimes?

He let out an angry and quivering breath.

He loved her. He hated her.

Just as he had loved everything about her, he had hated everything that she was. He hated her for being perfect. He hated her for being strong…For being beautiful…He hated her for making him fall in love with her the second time around, even after he found out that she had betrayed him.

Can't she see what she was doing to him…?

Can't she see…that she was driving him to the pit of insanity?

xxxxx

Another week had passed. Argilla still did not understand her captor. Now, she had been fed everyday…And at times, twice a day. He didn't want her to merely alive now. Now, she wagered, his motives had changed.

And the food wasn't all that had changed. She had awoken one morning to see a small lamp, a blanket and a box of medicine.

He knew that she had been ill, didn't he?

She was confused.

He didn't merely want her alive…

He was…taking care of her. But why? She narrowed her eyes as she sneered; why else? He was grooming her for something.

He was preparing her for something.

And as to what it was…she didn't know. She sighed, "Serph…" she said openly, moaning out his name. She wondered for a moment if he was looking for her. She wondered if he was worried about her.

And what about Gale, Heat and Cielo…?

Were they looking for her too…?

She smiled a bit as she thought of them. Granted, she had spent three weeks in that cell…but…she never gave up hope. As long as she was alive, there was always the hope of escape.

She would live; for her comrades.

xxxxx

Heat's heart stopped as he had heard what she had said. She had moaned their leader's name. Why? He narrowed his eyes; was it possible that she felt for Serph what he felt for her?

No.

There was no other time for this. She had been missing for three weeks now and the bastard had begun to worry about her.

He had already dispatched a squad to look for her. Heat sneered; none of them realized that she was alright…that she was taken care of…

None of them knew that she was right under their noses…sleeping peacefully. But still, he had seen results. She was beginning to crack. He felt it…but he also felt that she was trying to suppress it. Rather than making despair own her, she was attempting to have the dire situation as her inspiration instead.

Instead of thinking that she would never be found by her comrades, she was thinking that she would escape and find them.

Instead of missing them and the outside world, she used them and the outside world to be her inspiration to hold on to her miserable life.

It was…a difficult thing to do. Keeping one's head cool in these sorts of situations…It was a test.

But her…She was steadfast. She was strong; stronger than he had first anticipated.

He narrowed his eyes at her again. However, he should not ponder over it from the negative spectrum. On the contrary…It would make breaking her all the more…fulfilling. Yes?

He chuckled. He deemed that she was ready.

By now, she was fit enough for his challenge.

He smirked as he fingered the monitor in front of him, imagining himself touching her…

"You had better give me a good show Argilla…Do not disappoint me…" he spoke in a low tone, knowing that she would never hear him…

xxxxx


	3. Cat and Mouse

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, LAGUANGE, SUGGESTIVE SITUATIONS**

**Chapter 3: Cat and Mouse**

Argilla stood upright suddenly as she heard a hissing noise. Her hair stood on one end.

"Gas…" she said impassively.

She began to cough soon after as she inhaled the fumes in the air.

Her head began to spin.

'Sleeping gas…?' she wanted to laugh at that, provided that her head didn't spin. 'Prick…'

That was the last thought that she had before she had been engulfed by slumber.

xxxxx

Heat opened the doors to her cell and there looked at her sleeping form on the floor. With cold eyes, he entered. He walked over to her and knelt, freeing her ankle from the shackle. He looked at her for a moment, suddenly held captive by her beauty…

His trembling hand came to touch her face and he felt his heart race at the contact. Her skin, although it was soft and smooth…was cold.

She had been ill, hadn't she?

With the least amount of effort, he lifted her off the ground and carried her out of the cell.

An hour later, he laid her body that was now wrapped in a towel on the makeshift bed slowly.

He had taken it upon himself to clean her up…giving her a warm bath. He shook then, as he touched her skin…His blood pumped furiously then, as he beheld her completely naked form in his arms.

Oh how he wanted to make love to her at that moment…

But he didn't…

Because if he did, he wanted her to be fully conscious about it. He wanted her to feel his passion, his lust…his desperation.

And then…he wondered…

What would she think of him then? Would she hate him? Or would she remember her place in his life…and perhaps…love him?

He looked at her with utter sympathy. It wasn't too late, a voice told him in his head. It wasn't too late to turn back.

She did not know of his identity…He could just…let her go, set her free and pretend that none of this had ever happened. But another part of him screamed at him, telling him that it wasn't right to let her go. It was telling him that it wasn't just to set her free.

'Has she set you free…? Hm…?' the voice taunted him. He said nothing and it continued, 'Has God decided to give you your freedom back…?'

That was the ace in the hole and the answer was a simple "no". He was still miserable…He was still there in the Junkyard. No. The voice was right. If he let her go now, he would never be able to forgive himself. It would just be showing weakness and nothing more.

He loomed over to her and closed his eyes, allowing himself to bask in her amorous scent. He let out a serene breath; a breath in utter contentment. She was so…angelic, wasn't she? She was just there, below him. He could take her…

He opened his eyes to get a better look at her. She had gone a lot paler than she originally was due to the lack of light…But aside from that, she had remained virtually unchanged. She was still beautiful in his eyes. But then again, hadn't she always been? He leaned in closer to her and closed his eyes, succumbing to the small request that his desire had been begging him.

A kiss.

Just a small harmless kiss would do. It would satiate his lust for her…for now. At least, until they had completed their game. His face moved closer to hers as he supported his own weight with his arms and elbows, and there…let his lips descend on hers, uninterrupted. He groaned in complete pleasure as he felt her soft and moist lips upon his. So, that had been what it felt like to touch her…to feel her…to kiss her.

No wonder he loved her. He pulled back a moment later, resisting the urge to pry her lips open with his tongue and venture within. He rose from his position and looked at her again, this time with malevolent intentions. He frowned and glared as he pondered about her intoxicating feel. If indeed, she felt this way to touch, to hold and kiss, then, it would be no surprise if others would seek her out as well.

There wouldn't have been problems had she remained faithful. But she didn't. She had strayed from the path of faithfulness and righteousness.

And that, was the reason why he would never let go of her.

Because of her act of treason, it had created a chain of events that had eventually led to him being sentenced in this God-forsaken land. Her treachery had been the catalyst of why he had been put where he was now. He too had wanted to commit murder; hadn't he? That was why she had killed him, wasn't it? She was probably protecting her lover…wasn't she?

"You ungrateful bitch…!" he lowly seethed, his voice a malevolent hiss, his face leaning on hers closely.

With a low growl, he rose from the bed and stood. He walked over to the door and looked back at her with a glare, "The game is on now…Don't die so easily…" he whispered before walking out completely.

xxxxx

Argilla awoke groggily. She yawned and stretched. Where was she? She fluttered her eyes open and there she realized that she wasn't on a hard and cold surface but on a firm and warm cushion. She blinked several times and there sat up. She looked down on herself and saw that she was wrapped in a white towel. Her hand immediately flew to its knot on instinct and there she felt that she was completely bare within it.

She felt refreshed and clean. Her captor…had bathed her. She blushed at that notion. Needless to say that he had most probably seen the whole of her. She gritted her teeth in that thought.

'Damn…Perverted prick…'

Mentally shaking the creepy thought of her peeping-tom of a captor, she focused on the room instead. He had taken her from the cell and into another room. It hadn't been like her previous one, she reckoned. This one wasn't enshrouded in darkness and possessed light. She looked around, still having her vision blurry as this was the first time in weeks that she had been able to perceive this intensity of light.

She blinked several times again, trying to get her eyes to focus. With her strong willpower, she succeeded. She looked around and saw her uniform by the chair. She slowly walked over to it and within moments, donned it on. She had seen her pins as well. Her captor knew her quite well…

Those were the pins that she used in order to keep her hair in tact. And so, taking them in her fingers, she arranged her hair accordingly.

On the simple table were two objects; a combat knife and a handgun.

She checked the clip and saw that it had only five bullets within. She cursed within. She wasn't as proficient with a handgun as she was with a rifle. The handgun. That had always been Serph's weapon of choice…She wondered. Where was he now? What was he doing? How long had it been…?

No. This was hardly the time to think of such things.

She looked at the two weapons once more. She narrowed her eyes as she was beginning to have an idea of what all of this was for; of what all of this situation was. This was…This was a game.

Her thoughts were interrupted as a voice penetrated the air. It was a male's voice through the intercom.

"_Aa…You are ready."_ the voice said.

Argilla turned to seek the source of the voice but realized that it had been all around the room, echoing endlessly.

She even tried to figure out who the voice that was speaking to her belonged to but realized that it had been altered. Her captor did not wish to be identified just yet. She frowned and glared; she would find out eventually. When she caught him and had him at her mercy, she'd know and then, after that, she'd kick the crap out of him and make him sorry that she was the woman he had chosen for this sick little game of his.

"Who are you?" Argilla asked bravely.

"_I could tell you. But I don't want to." _

Argilla bared her teeth in annoyance, "What the fuck do you want with me!?" she yelled in profanity bluntly.

The voice laughed, _"I want you to die." _

Argilla sucked in a quick and sharp intake of breath but said nothing. He was lying and she knew it. If he really wanted her dead, he would've already killed her but he hadn't.

"_You already have your gun and your knife. Your instructions are simple. Navigate through the halls and find your way out."_

Argilla raised an eyebrow; that was it? No. It wouldn't be that easy. If she knew this sick person to be sick enough, then, he would've had this place booby-trapped. And then, at the end…he would be her opponent.

"_If you win, you are free." _

Argilla listened intently as the voice spoke once more.

"_But, if you lose…you are mine." _the voice said malevolently, stressing on the word "mine".

Argilla's blood ran cold at his last statement, but nonetheless, did not let it show. No. She would not lose. She'd kick the crap out of his sick and twisted ass.

She let out a calm breath. The thing was with this game was that pawns like her…they were never intended to win. So, even if she managed to navigate through the halls…he would never set her free. The only way to win was to catch him.

And so, putting the combat knife in its holster wrapped around her leg, she walked towards the door. She stopped right in front of it and glared at it. She wouldn't open it directly. If she didn't know any better, she would've marched right up to it and opened it, only to have something smash into her; like a log or a slab of concrete.

She looked around and saw the wooden chair. Without further thoughts, she smashed the chair against the table, taking in her hands one of its broken legs. She walked over to the door once more and proceeded to press herself against the wall beside its frame. And from there, she used the leg of the chair to push the button on the door, allowing it to open.

No sooner than she did, did a pointed spear enter the room at high speed, piercing the cool air pointblank…She narrowed her eyes but did not say anything. So, she had been right.

'That could have been me…' she thought with a slight sweat-drop.

The place was booby-trapped.

xxxxx

Heat chuckled as he sensed her form blindly walking through the halls. Most of the doors there were locked while some had traps…and some leading to new halls.

There was only one path that she should take to reach him.

But…she had no choice; she would have to use the process of elimination to succeed. Three weeks of watching her…Aa…he wasn't an idiot. He had been planning this for a while now.

He had been busying himself at setting up this maze from the very beginning…All for this day. He had starved her for a while to impair her judgment and to test the limitations of her psyche.

He had been a complete failure at that…

And because of his apparent confusing "care" for her, he had instead decided to spare her and feed her. But, to compensate for such display of weakness, he had decided instead to elaborate the situation and create this game. Wherein before her opponent would be the maze, now it would be the maze, the traps…and him.

He would be her last opponent.

She was a soldier after all. It would be a total waste if she fell before him without even using her skills…To fall in such an undignified manner…Even she did not deserve that. No. If she was to fall by his hand, it would be in actual combat.

Then, and only then would he really take pleasure in defeating her…in beating her…in breaking her. And then…after all that…

He would make her his again…

Yes; again.

She had been his woman in the last life. In this life, she would be his once more. But there would be an addendum. She would not betray him again. She would never again commit an act of treachery.

He would keep her there.

He would hide her from the rest of the world.

He smirked as he watched her dodge some more of his traps…

'Aa…so she saw that too eh?' he chuckled as he watched her avoid the shotgun-in-a-rat-trap tripwire.

One little mistake…and it could mean her life…Or worse. Yes. If his traps did not kill her, they would maim her beyond recognition and repair that she would prefer to die.

Yes…there were times wherein death was preferable to life…

He intertwined his fingers in front of his eyes, resting his elbows by the armrest as he continued to watch her. He was happy that she was doing quite well…At this rate, they would be able to meet…and then…they would be able to consummate their relationship.

What relationship?

He shrugged his shoulders, she had been his before and that would not change. And it would matter not to him if she remembered or not. He would bend her to his will…and there was no changing it.

xxxxx

Argilla pressed herself against the wall, tiptoeing as much as she could, making her steps as light as possible.

She had seen his traps and she must commend him for them. They had been elaborately set up and were concealed effectively.

Her heart quickened its pace as she realized that she had gone a total of three minutes and forty-eight seconds without encountering a trap.

She had been able to navigate through the maze successfully and she was now confident that she was heading at the right direction. 'It wouldn't be long now until I'm out of this shit hole!' she told herself, encouraging herself to continue onward without any ounce of complacency or pride.

No.

That was when people made mistakes…Whenever they would succeed, they become complacent, not knowing that the hardest test had still to arrive.

Well, for her, that test is nigh…She knew it; she could feel the end coming into being. And then, she would meet him. She would get to see whose eyes had been staring at her for weeks now…

She glowered; and when she did…she was going to kick his ass…

She hissed as she felt the floorboards, 'A pit…!' she screamed at herself, forcing her whole body to move with inhuman speed to retreat.

And retreat it did. The floorboards gave way and there she stared at the darkened pit. There were sharp spikes within. She gulped; that could have been her…

She shook her head and with a solemn deep breath, she leapt through her obstacle as graceful as a gazelle. She cursed again as the second set of floorboards, the ones she had landed on after her graceful leap, had too begun to give way.

'Another pit!' she mentally screamed.

There was no way to go back.

She fell…

She gritted her teeth; this trap would not kill her!

With her quick thinking, she grabbed the knife from her holster and stabbed it on the wall before her as she fell. That stopped her fall…

She held onto the knife for dear life.

She cursed. She looked up and saw that she wasn't that far down from the ledge. Mustering all of her strength, she pulled herself up, growling.

A moment later, she sat by the ledge, panting. She looked down at the pit and laid flat on the floor, reaching down so that she may retrieve her combat knife. She pulled it out and then slowly stood up, putting the knife back in its holster.

She needed all the weapons that she could get.

If things got out of hand with her captor, a knife would always be the best weapon. She looked at the two consecutive pits and scowled, 'Prick…'

She then shook her head and walked onward.

'Where are you, you asshole…?'

A few moments later, she had found the door…A single door that had yet to be opened. Her muscles tightened and she clenched her hands into fists. This was it. She grabbed her gun and held it hard.

He was beyond that door…

She could feel it.

She walked over to the button and made to touch it when she stopped. She quirked an eyebrow; this could be another trap. Pressing herself to the wall beside the door, she quickly pressed the button and retracted her arm hastily.

No.

She had been wrong…

There was…

No trap…

She narrowed her eyes and stole little peeks from the side of the wall. No. It was dark within the room…But she had no choice; she had to go in there…She took the liberty of glancing at the floor right by the door, looking for any signs of a tripwire. There was none. Boldly, she stepped into the room, as light as a feather and as nimble and agile as a cat…Her fingers felt for a light switch…

But she found none.

She let out a breath of exasperation. This was going to get difficult…and tricky.

"You're here." a male voice spoke within the dark room. Argilla stiffened; so, her captor had finally decided to reveal himself to her…She could only wonder as to his real identity. She had been dying of almost unbearable curiosity. Who was it that had done this to her? Who hated her so…?

And why?

"Finally…"

She stiffened as her eyes pierced the darkness, "Show yourself asshole…!" she challenged.

With her words, the room was suddenly lighted and there, her eyes widened.

"You…" she murmured in violent shock.

xxxxx


	4. Fate of the Wicked

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, NON-CON LEMON, SLIGHT VIOLENCE, ANGST**

**Chapter 4: Fate of the Wicked **

He cackled within.

She couldn't breathe as she finally stood face to face with her captor.

He could see the shock in her eyes that he couldn't help but give out a chuckle; a low but convivial chuckle…

"You…you…did this…?" she asked weakly, her voice unsure.

Argilla blinked and then rubbed her eyes over and over. There was no way that…

"It can't be…I mean…this has got to be some sort of trick…right?" she asked; her eyes and voice desperate for anything to believe in…Anything good. Any excuse would do…

It was all a ruse. It was all a test…

'Come on Serph…Gale…'

"Come on guys…" she said with trembling countenance, "the gig is up right? This is…this is just…"

"This is real." the man before her stated calmly.

By now a tear rolled down her cheek, "Why…?" she managed to choke out.

Heat's face fell as he regarded her question. Why…?

"Do you know…how many times I've asked that…?" he asked in a low and malevolent whisper, his eyes slowly rising to meet her shaking pink pools.

"I've asked that question so many times…that I've lost count…It doesn't matter anymore…It's worthless…You know why?"

"…" She could say nothing in reply. She was still shocked; she was still taking in the fact that he had been right. It hadn't been a ruse. Serph and their other comrades weren't there. He had done this of his own accord.

And now…

"It's worthless because there's no one to listen. There's no one to hear your pathetic cries…or your pleas…All your words…fall on deaf ears." he finished calmly. Then, he took a hundred-eighty degree turn as he suddenly laughed, "But you already know what that feels right…?"

She cursed; she knew. Yes…she did.

That was what she had felt all those weeks within that cell…She would call and shout and yell…but there was no one there to hear her…No matter how much she shouted or yelled out a string of profanities, no response had been heard…

Nothing…

Heat shook his head; this wasn't the time. He suddenly smirked at her, "What's the matter soldier? Lost your appetite for blood?"

"What?" she hissed.

Heat spread his arms apart, exposing to her his chest, "Come at me soldier. This is the only way you'd get free…Through me."

She gritted her teeth, "Heat. Stop this. This is crazy! I can't fight you!"

He glared at her, "Oh? Why not? Afraid you can't beat me?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his pathetic attempt to psych her out. Regardless, she spoke, unfaltering in her words, "You are my comrade."

Heat's smirk disappeared from his lips as he considered her words. A comrade…? Him? To her…? No; she wasn't a comrade…She never was…

"You're not my comrade Argilla…" he told her malevolently, glaring at her.

"You're _mine_…" he finished, growling, as he tackled her suddenly. Argilla saw his running form but was prepared. She knew what it was she must do. He tackled her on the cold floor and there thrust him upwards as his weight fell on her, using his full weight and speed to throw him over her.

As soon as he was off, she rolled and knelt, holding the gun right in front of her, pointing it at him, "S-stay away from me Heat…I don't know what drugs you've sniffed…but…"

He laughed, "Drugs? Come on Argilla. You can think better than that…" he trailed off as he made for her again.

Argilla gritted her teeth and pulled the trigger, aiming for his leg. She missed.

Again, she found herself locked in his arms, the gun away from her hand. It landed in one of the room's random corners.

She gritted her teeth in anger. She countered his moves and grabbed him by the arm, twisting it before sending him to do a summersault before landing on the floor. Heat snarled as his back met the floor but instantaneously, his leg swept the floor and along it, her leg. She tripped, "Argh!" she yelled; frustrated.

He got on her fallen form and hit her on the cheek, his punch as powerful as it could get. Argilla felt dizzy as her head felt shaken. But nonetheless she persevered. She saw right through his movements kicked him off of her.

Heat remained perfectly still on the floor, knowing that she was going to tackle him. She did. Typical. He grabbed her arms and his legs encircled her hips and turned them over so that he was on top of her.

He grabbed her head and smashed her skull into the cold floor.

She groaned at that, momentarily losing her focus.

From there, he got off her and then grabbed her shoulders and kneed her on her stomach. Argilla grabbed his calf as he prepared to kick her again and there hurled him through the room as she mustered her strength.

She heard a loud crash as she panted, "Give up Heat…!"

To her surprise, she heard laughter.

She blinked; didn't her blows hurt him?

"That was fun…" he told her as he emerged from the debris, unscathed.

"Tch…" she spat, narrowing her eyes, "It doesn't have to be this way." she told him firmly, "Just let me go and we can talk this over."

Heat looked and listened to her with mild interest. She was so brave…so strong…But that was because he hadn't had his way with her…Yet.

Once he had and once she knew her place, she wouldn't be speaking to him in such a manner…

No…never again.

He would do everything to make her remember. He wanted her to remember her sins…He wanted her to remember that she was his…

They weren't equals…! No! Never! She was beneath him! She was just a woman to him! That was how she was to be…

He laughed, "Why? I like things the way they are…" he drawled, totally unscathed from her attacks, "I enjoy this Argilla…Don't you…?"

She threw him a dirty look and he chuckled, taking in the cool musty air, taking a deep breath and then releasing it evenly, "Aa…! Don't you just love this…? Two warriors facing each other in battle…Don't you just love that smell Argilla…?" he asked, looking as if he were in a trance, with his eyes glazed, gazing at hers expectantly.

"This is the smell…of battle…" he trailed off, his face suddenly hardening as he continued, "Fear…Nervousness…Trepidation…Apprehension…That is how soldiers should feel…"

Argilla narrowed her eyes, grabbing her knife from its holster, holding it defensively in front of her, "We're not enemies Heat…! Why are you doing this…?"

"Because you are mine." he told her again, glaring at her as he clenched his hands into fists. She looked at him stupidly, "W-what are you talking about?"

He closed his eyes and laughed bitterly, "You remember nothing…do you?"

She narrowed her eyes, "…"

Heat glared at her, "Why is that…? Is it because that you remember only 'him'?" he asked bitterly.

'Him…? Who is he talking about…?' Argilla thought.

Heat had had enough. Their time for talk had come to pass. She was playing dumb again. Hiding behind the guise of innocent ignorance…

He hated it whenever she would do that…

Yes…in their previous lives that was what she had done. She had led him to believe that she was a good person; a faithful woman…

And now, she was doing it again.

The nerve of her!

Seeing the distraction in her whole countenance, he had lunged for her again. This time, she had failed to anticipate him.

xxxxx

Argilla groaned in pain. Her head felt so heavy…

Where was she…?

What had happened…?

She looked around. She blinked and focused her eyes. She gritted her teeth; she was enshrouded by darkness.

'That bastard…!' she internally seethed.

To complete her suspicion, she yanked her legs and there felt the all too familiar cold feeling of metal on her ankle. She again heard the all too familiar clank of chains.

She was back where she started.

Her heart skipped a beat and immediately inspected her apparel. No. He had not stripped her this time. She was gladdened at that.

Before, she really didn't care all that much if her captor had stripped her. But that was because he had been faceless to her. He was a foreign person…a nameless stranger…He who meant nothing to her…

But now…all that changed when he had divulged to her his real identity…

Now…she felt…cornered…trapped. It had been Heat who had done all of this. He wasn't an unknown, nameless, faceless person anymore…He had been a part of her life…a comrade…a friend…

She sneered at that. A comrade…That was how she had looked upon him. But it would seem that he did not reciprocate her feelings…He probably never did. He hated her didn't he? That was the reason he had done all that he did…

Because he hated her.

And from their previous conversation, she had come to know that he had remembered things from his previous life. She frowned; she wasn't ignorant to their current state. She knew that she had been placed in Purgatory for her sins…

But as to what they were, that she didn't know…

However, it would seem that Heat knew…He knew of her sins didn't he…? Was that the reason why…he hated her…?

Her eyes widened, 'Impossible…Was I…the reason he's here…?'

She groaned in pain once more as she felt a sharp pain on her shoulders and neck. How long had she been out cold anyway…?

Her hand instinctively went to the back of her neck to massage her tense tissues and muscles when she stiffened again. She hissed in pain as she felt a prick of pain on the back of her neck, at the base of her head.

There was a cut…or something like it.

She hissed in pain, 'What the hell was that…?'

And it wasn't just that…She felt sore all over her body…Heat had really beaten her badly, hadn't he…?

She scowled again. He had offered her, her freedom should she had won their last bout. She supposed that that offer was now null and void…seeing as he had knocked her out. Her frown deepened, so, what now?

She cursed as she was met with blinding light.

A moment later, she heard a light footstep and a calm voice, "You have lost."

She gritted her teeth and answered sarcastically, "No shit Heat." She looked up at him and scowled, "So…what of it? What are you going to do? Keep me locked up here?"

"…" he said nothing, still noting how calm and collected she was despite her apparent precarious situation.

His contemplation was broken by her annoying voice once more.

"You have no imagination…" she laughed as she sneered at him, shaking her head with her eyes closed.

His blood boiled; even after he had beaten her, she still refused to submit! What would it take!?

He had abducted her, starved her, stalked her…He had badly beaten her body but still, she was her proud and calm self!

Snarling, he took one last step towards her and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and pulled her upwards forcefully. She hadn't a moment to comprehend what it was he was doing before she suddenly found his lips latched onto hers.

She froze and there a moment later, she growled, pushing him away. But he did not let her. He would not be pushed away!

She wanted imagination…? She wanted to take a peek at his most darkest and twisted fantasy? Then, he would not dare deprive her of that. Oh no.

Now, he was all the more obliged to…

Argilla growled again and shouted into his mouth but unwittingly had granted him the access that he so desperately needed. He plundered her wet mouth with his hot tongue while his teeth held her lips prisoner.

He kissed her savagely, without any gentleness…No. He wasn't capable of that anyway.

She continued to wriggle from him but he held her firmly. She was using her basic military training against him? Didn't she know that it was futile?

Didn't she realize that he himself had been trained in such a fashion…? Didn't she know who she was dealing with?

He was Embryon's strongest soldier…A force of pure strength. There was no way in which she could beat him. Not in a million years.

Growling, he had put a stop on her annoying struggles.

She screamed in his mouth as he snapped her wrists, breaking her bones. She immediately ceased her movement, writhing in pain against him.

A moment later, after taking his ample time exploring her wet cavern, he drew his face away from hers. He felt…absolutely intoxicated. Her mouth…her lips…her tongue…

Her kiss was as invigorating as he had remembered them to be…

And now, his weeks of waiting had come to an end. Now, he would feast upon her…

She fell on the cold floor as he drew away, groaning. He looked at her and there saw the funny position of her hands, being bent backwards. Now, her hands were useless to her. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at her creamy legs.

He considered breaking them too…

Hm…he wondered; would she like that…? Probably not.

He didn't want to either…

But…

No. He would give her a chance. If she submitted now, he would not break her legs…

With a smirk, he knelt down in front of her and proceeded to take her jacket off her, uncouthly pulling it from her. Disoriented from the pain that he had just inflicted on her, she failed to comprehend that she was being stripped.

She yelped as the sleeves of her jacket got stuck at her broken wrists, further exacerbating the pain. Wanting to relieve herself of the pain, she aided him in getting the jacket from her. Before she could find out what was going on, she felt herself being pushed on her back.

She felt the wind knocked out of her as she wasn't pushed but shoved against the cold floor.

Gritting her teeth, she twisted her body to the sides as Heat's hands now came for her corset, pulling the zipper down.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" she finally yelled.

She yelped again as she felt his powerful fist on her jaw. Her vision blurred. In retaliation, her legs kicked at him, aiming at his face. He saw it a mile away and grabbed it firmly. He then spoke malevolently, "Argilla."

She froze as he said her name calmly.

"Both your wrists are broken. You ankle is shackled and I hold your other leg. You are practically immobilized. Don't make this difficult. Unless you want a broken leg." he told her honestly, warning her fairly.

In his opinion, it was more than she deserved.

He had not received any form of warning when she killed him. He had not received any warning when she betrayed him.

It was unfair…

"What exactly do you want from me you molesting pervert!?" she yelled angrily.

"You've lost. You're mine." he told her cryptically, as he resumed his work on her apparel. Her hair began to stand on one end. What the hell was he doing? He was going to…!?

She paled and again struggled.

Bad move.

She screamed as he broke her elbow.

She once more fell limp on the floor, just listening to his sigh.

"I told you so. Now, be a good girl…and hold still…"

She let a tear escape her eyes and she turned to face him, "Heat…Why are you doing this to me…!? What have I done!?"

He didn't reply and instead roughly pulled the corset from her body. She let him. A moment later, she was completely bare before him. She shivered as she looked at his blazing red eyes. They were veiled thickly with lust…She felt so ashamed as she saw herself…naked before his hungry eyes…Her arms slowly came up to conceal her body from his stare but he grabbed her arms and pulled them from her chest.

She sobbed faintly…but just faintly…

His eyes glinted malevolently at her…They glinted mischievously, lustfully…

They weren't even looking into her eyes but on her body. Despite her growing feeling of hurt and despair, she gave him a disgusted look.

She closed her eyes…and screamed at herself to think of something else…This was a dream…It was a nightmare!

'Save me…Serph!'

She shot her eyes open once more as she was grabbed forcefully by the arm. She winced as Heat, now completely nude, slammed her against the wall. His hand grabbed her hair while the other remained on her arm, cutting off the blood circulation within her body. He glared at her and there pulled at her hair forcefully, tearing a good portion of her long and silky pink locks, "Even now…you betray me…!"

She was confused.

But before she could think of it further, the sting on her jaw was further exacerbated as she was backhanded.

Heat was appalled. Until now, she was still betraying him!

She was a whore in the last life and she was still a whore now!

He couldn't contain his anger any longer and there, he grabbed her head and slammed it on the wall. She groaned in pain. He gritted his teeth; it wasn't enough. She needed to bleed…

He grabbed her arms and slammed them on the wall, purposefully hitting her broken joints. She yelped.

"Heat…! It hurts…!" she groaned.

He wanted her to shut up. Couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? She was annoying him again!

He grabbed her hair again and shoved her on the floor. She fell on her stomach. He watched in twisted delight as she curled herself to a ball. He scowled and there kicked her on her abdomen. She didn't flinch and just moaned. He kicked her again and stepped on her shoulder blade.

There. She coughed.

She coughed up blood.

He laughed, "Aa…Don't sleep yet…We're only just getting started…" he told her with a macabre sense of mirth.

A moment later, he knelt in front of her and drew her legs apart…He wanted to feel her…He wanted to possess her…He had watched long enough. He had endured hard enough…

And now…

It was time to consummate their relationship…

There wasn't anything wrong in it…

She was his. She had been his to begin with…There was nothing wrong in taking what was his.

With his justification, he grabbed her hips, stilling her movements and united their bodies.

Argilla jerked her body left and right as she felt his long and thick manhood slicing her body right down the middle. Her muscles flexed and stretched, not to accommodate him but attempting in vain to expel him from her.

She held back a groan of pain as he ripped her in two.

Heat could feel her resistance even within but he would not be deterred. She was determined yes…But his desire had grown too large, too intense for even he to control or restrain.

In life, rewards or yields went, not to the man who was the strongest or the fastest…It would go to the man who wanted it most.

She may be persevering in her endeavor but he wanted her far too much to relinquish his control…No. Even in the face of utter defeat, he would not give up even the smallest amount of control he had on her…

Never.

He laughed in a maniacal way as he relished in her warm feel…She had been pure…eh? So, God had given her a second chance…

She had been pure once more…But he had taken it. It wasn't wrong. She was his to begin with…There was no wrong in it…

His hands grabbed the warm, smooth and soft flesh of her ample breasts and clawed at them mercilessly, lightly tearing the skin.

He cackled as he watched her bleed…He groaned in utter bliss as he felt her warmth…and the warmth of her sweet blood…

His manhood was buried deep within her…now being cared for by her tight core…Her passage was no longer trying to expel him…Now, it was accommodating him…It was stretching and conforming to his shape and length to fit him perfectly…

Her blood had dripped onto the floor and had seeped onto his limbs…He sniffed the air and smelled it…

He laughed again. This was the feeling of outmost triumph…No!

Not of victory…!

But of just reward…!

Of cold retribution…!

And now, as he continued to ride her savagely, he continued to laugh and feel nothing but insurmountable pleasure…

Again, the statement of justification for his wretched act began to resurface…

_There was nothing wrong in it…It was his right and it was retribution. _

She was to bleed and suffer by his hand. She was the cause, the root, the origin of his misery.

If only she hadn't done it to him…they wouldn't be here now…

They could be living a good life…somewhere else…

Not in Purgatory.

As he thought of his "memory", his anger again rose and there, his fingernails dug painfully into her skin as he pummeled her without restraint.

She was in pain and he knew it.

She did not feel an ounce of pleasure from him. She was as dry as a bone. But he supposed that was what she was to feel anyway. She wasn't supposed to derive any pleasure from him.

Not an ounce of it.

He groaned as he felt his release…his climax.

"Aa…" he trailed off in complete bliss as felt nirvana…Yes…nirvana.

That feeling…the feeling that she had just provided him… that would be the feeling that would sustain him in this God-forsaken world…

She would sustain him…

_There was nothing wrong in that…_

_It was his right. _

_It was retribution. _

He looked at her; her body glistened in sweat, glowing from their lovemaking. He laughed at that. She was unconscious. Again.

He smirked, "That is how you are to look…Always." he told her, lightly fingering her cheek.

xxxxx


	5. Sustain Me

**A/N: Disclaimer: Refer back to Chapter 1.**

**WARNING: OOC, LANGUAGE, LEMON, LIME, ANGST**

**Chapter 5: Sustain Me**

Argilla awoke. She looked around and saw that she was on a bed.

Was…was it all a dream…?

She tried to sit up but she couldn't as she felt an intense and sharp pain all around her body, most especially on her elbow. She looked at it and saw that it was in a splint. She blinked. There were splints on her…

There were a total of three.

She gritted her teeth and lay back down. She groaned; even the back of her head hurt.

"Don't do that."

A voice spoke to her.

She blinked and saw him…

Him…

Heat…

She hated him. She turned her gaze away, "What do you want?"

"To see you suffer."

She frowned, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the wall, "Then what's keeping you? Why are you treating my wounds?"

"You'll see…" he replied cryptically.

xxxxx

It had been a few days now. She sat up on the bed with a heavy heart. Why wasn't Serph coming for her…? Gale…Cielo…? Where were they…? Didn't they worry about her?

She tensed as she felt arms around her…

She closed her eyes as she felt his hands wandering all around her bare torso…

It had been the same…He would come for her in the dead of the night…in order for her to please him…

She had resisted of course…but she could only do so much with her limbs broken…

And then…he had told her of the sharp pain at the back of her neck…

Flashback

"_You shouldn't do that…" he told her. _

_She growled at him, "What the hell do you care?" _

_He laughed; "There's an explosive at the base of the back of your neck." he deadpanned. He took in her shocked expression and there he sat in front of her, stroking her face affectionately, "It'll explode and kill you. It's an invention that Gale came up with…It's used for spies…to dispose of them when they had served their purpose…It's a cute little thing…It's very small. But it's enough to kill you…I lodged one there at the base of your neck…So, if you want to be in one piece, don't do anything stupid."_

_He smiled and touched her face soothingly, "When you leave this room…and by some fluke go beyond the blue wall, it'll explode…" _

_She winced at that. _

"_You see…you're not allowed to get any farther than what I had arranged for you…This little bugger," he said, touching her scar at the base of her neck, "has a small tracking device…Ingenious eh?" _

_She said nothing and he continued, "That's why you should make like a good little bitch and wait for daddy to come home hm?" he asked condescendingly. _

_Her eyes burned with utter disgust and hatred for him. _

"_Don't try to dig it out or remove it. It'll explode. So…don't." _

_She gritted her teeth, "What do you want?" _

_He laughed, "Aren't you getting tired of asking that?"_

_She let out a shaking breath, angry, "Give me a god damn straight answer." _

_He looked at her again, "I want you…" _

_With those cryptic words, he kissed her._

End Flashback

The prick. He was so despicable.

He had done…all that against her…and all the while, he still hadn't told her everything…

Her thoughts were cut short as he spoke, "Relax…It's just you and me…" he told her seductively.

She closed her eyes feeling annoyed at the arousal that was growing within her.

She hated him, yes…but she hated her body even more.

Her body had recognized his and had responded accordingly to his kisses…

"Why Heat…? Why…?"

A moment later, he was off of her and now stood in front of her, "You shall sustain me…"

She blinked; what was he talking about?

"You are the reason I am here…I am suffering for your crimes woman." he told her with dead eyes; not angry…but sad and desperate.

"I've found you…You are the cause of everything. And because of that, you shall keep me sane…until God has decided to free me from this place…"

She growled, "How would God forgive you if you do these things?!" she yelled angrily.

He shook his head, "You are not God to decide that." he paused and then continued, glaring at her, "You were mine in our last life Argilla…Mine…"

She was taken aback, "Y-yours…?"

He nodded and pulled her to her feet, "You were mine…You are still mine…It's my right…It is your obligation to me…"

She gave him a disgusted look, "Then why go about all these theatrics Heat?"

It was then that his hold on her tightened, "You betrayed me woman…That's the reason we're rotting here…All because of _you_." he finished with sheer anger, his voice low and dangerous.

He then shoved her on the bed again, "You would never again leave this place…Only I will see you now…"

"But the others…"

"They would not look for you any longer…You had been deemed dead…"

She paled and he grinned, "Only I will come to know of you…"

"You would be forgotten…Only I will remember you…You will sustain me…You will keep me sane." he told her.

"Gee, I think I fail in that last department Heat, considering you're already crazy!!" she finished with a shout.

He laughed, "Maybe…"

He suddenly grabbed her wrist. She winced as he gripped her still recuperating joint. She stiffened as she was met with a knife. She froze.

What…what was he doing…?

He smirked and there, without taking his eyes off her, made a smooth cut on her arm, near her wrist. She hissed in pain.

Widening his grin, with his eyes glinting murderously, maniacally…he brought her arm close to his face…

She saw the wound that he had made. Her blood was oozing profusely from the cut…And there, her blood ran cold as she watched her macabre lover sniff her blood…She gasped as his lips found her wound, suckling on it roughly.

She yelped and pulled at her arm but his grip was strong…

Soon, she began to feel lightheaded as he continued to suckle her wound, lapping up her blood…She threw her head back and moaned…

He was right…Her blood was the purest thing that he had ever tasted…Never bitter or salty…but sweet…

As sweet as honey itself…

He loudly groaned in sheer pleasure as he felt her sweet nectar flow down within his throat effortlessly…Oh how he wished he could remain there…forever…

Her blood was driving him to the dark embrace of intoxication…He couldn't get enough of her…and so, he snaked an arm around her petite bare waist, pulling her tightly against him.

xxxxx

She cried as he took her again…

He had not answered all of her questions…But now, he didn't need to.

All was clear…

He blamed her. He hated her…for what she had done. Granted she remembered nothing…But it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was hated and because of that hatred, she was paying for it…She was suffering.

She now knew why he took care of her…

He fed her and gave her a quaint room to live in…He had treated her wounds…

Why…?

He wanted her to be perfectly beautiful…He wanted her to be the woman in his dreams…in his fantasy…so that when he deemed it, he may be able to tarnish her…

He would heal her wounds only to inflict them again…

He would treat her broken bones and wait until they were healed until he would break them again…

He loved her beauty…He loved everything about her…But what was more, was that he loved destroying those beautiful things about her…

He wanted her to be perfect so that he may enjoy and relish in the sadistic feel of marring that beauty…of scarring her flawless flesh…of besmirching her very soul and shattering her strong-willed spirit…

She felt his hatred from within his touches and kisses…but at the same time, she felt affection from him…He loved her, didn't he? But he hated her too…

And now, as she writhed in pain beneath him, she cried…Her body just wanted to give up and die…

She was shaken from her thoughts as she felt him bury himself within her, up to the hilt…And then, they remained perfectly still…His climax had come…She felt his seed rush within her. And along her skin and her back ran, dripped and trickled her blood…

Yes…he had clawed her and cut her more than usual tonight…And now, her chest and arms contained his fingernail marks…as well as the suave cuts of a precise knife…

What was she to live for now…? Her world had crumbled from the time that he had told her that she was no longer missed…That no one cared anymore…

She continued to sob beneath him as she thought of it…She was just under their noses but none of her trusted comrades could help her.

They all believed that she was dead…

And now, no matter how much she screamed or yelled, no one would hear her. Her cries and pleas would fall upon the cold wall.

She would be forever caged…isolated.

And he alone would be her company. He would be the only one who would listen to her desperate cries. He would the only one who would see her broken form…

He who loathed and loved her.

Just as the gods had condemned them, sinners, unto this place, this Purgatory, Heat had condemned her and had imprisoned her…

It was just a vicious cycle with no end…He wanted revenge…He wanted revenge for his fate…and his punishment. In order to ease his loneliness and his burden, he had decided to make her suffer…to take it out on her…

She hiccupped as she knew it within her heart…that what he had accused her of had been true…

Then, knowing that, she began to believe, little by little…that maybe…

'Maybe…I do deserve this…' she thought dully, letting her tears flow down the side of her face carelessly.

What did it matter what she thought or felt anyway…? She was there in hell because it was she who had sent Heat to purgatory…

'Just what I deserve…' she thought again, trailing off.

'Just…retribution…'

A moment after calming down, Heat had his body settle itself upon hers, his face on her chest. He nuzzled his face against her chest lovingly, affectionately, letting his face be smeared with her warm crimson blood…

He smelled her; her amorous scent coupled with her sweet blood…He didn't know how to describe it…Her mixed scent, her mixed fragrance was exquisite. He sighed as he listened to her heart beating.

He listened to her heart beating, yes…but he listened intently to more than that. He could hear her sobbing…

He smiled, closing his eyes happily.

Now…she felt what he felt…

Now, she knew what it was like to have her pleas and her cries ignored by the higher power. Now she knew what it felt like to be trapped. To be suddenly hurled to a universe that she knew nothing about.

And because she felt that way now, feeling the ever pervading desperation, he no longer felt it…

She had taken his malady from him and had taken it upon herself…

Before, it had been him who had been suffering from this assiduous atrophy…But now…it would be her. She would continue to diminish…She would continue to deteriorate in his place.

She would keep him sane…by sacrificing her own sense of sanity…giving it to him…

But he would be there for her.

He would provide her with the strength to carry on…and then…again watch blissfully as she would once more deteriorate…

Perhaps he would give her false hope of setting her free…?

Who knew…?

It would all depend on his mood anyway…

He sighed; this was the way he was to feel always…

And if there came a time that she would finally give up, he would have her shackled to the room. The mind was predictable…most especially hers.

When she would deem that she would no longer be able to take it, she would most probably kill herself…

No…

He'd never let her do that.

He would do everything and anything he could to keep her alive. For if she were to die, it wouldn't be by her decision, nor would it be by her hand. It would be by his consent and by his hand. He and he alone reserved that right.

He nuzzled the side of his face against her soft and smooth breasts as he once more felt nothing but pleasure within her arms…

There was no question about it…

He hated her. He hated her with a passion that would challenge even the most devout believers of religion. But at the same time…

He loved her.

He was in love with her…

This was the only way to balance both hate and love, he deemed. This was the only way for him to have both worlds…Whenever they would make love, it would serve two purposes. He would make love to her because he loved her…and at the same time, he would scar her and hurt her because he hated her…

It was confusing to some, but made perfect sense to others…

Perhaps she was right…Maybe he was crazy…

But he didn't believe that.

He was perfectly sane in his opinion.

Now, having her with him…totally at his mercy…now, as she understood what she was to him, Purgatory seemed…bearable…

And it was all because of her…

She made it bearable…

He chuckled.

And because of what she made him feel, he would never again let go of her…The world had already forgotten all about her and he wouldn't have it any other way…

She would never betray him again…

He would be the one man in her life…He would be the one whom she would love…and please. He would be the only one who would condemn her. The only one who would be her savior…

He would be her everything.

Her husband, her lover, her friend…her enemy…her tormentor…her executioner…

He sighed in contentment as he thought about it.

And now…because of her, his sanity would remain in tact…

"Thank you…"

xxxxx

FIN


End file.
